Craxton Monet
Craxton Monet was a member of the Plane-Stryders. Craxton was inspired by Calico Massouler's stories of the sea and led to training in fencing and other skills. He was also granted power by a book that has been with him since birth. Craxton also had the tendency to look out for his own, although his experiences and adventures made "his own" into a larger and larger web. Craxton has also been known to act on instinct, leading to a number of times where he put his friends in danger. A friend of all of the party, Craxton finds his closest ties with Calico Massouler, Laurence VaDuva, and Ireena Kolyana. Description Appearance Craxton is a clean-shaven human. He has brown hair, smooth features, earrings, and soft blue eyes. His hair is medium-short and cropped. A magic disaster left Craxton with blue skin and without a right eye. The skin was soon after cured by the human Candy, and the socket of his right eye is now occupied by Grendel's Eye of Seeing. Craxton once wore a brown jacket, which has been replaced with purple swashbuckler's clothing, and he now sports a tricorne over a Hat of Holding. At his side is a Bag of Holding. Personality Craxton's personality reflects the stories of Calico Massouleur: daring, smart, and cunning. Despite this, he usually keeps to himself, drawing or painting. In the beginning of his adventure with Laurence, he only looked out for two people, Laurence and himself. Although he joined this group, Craxton still maintained his self-preservation above all else. It took a while for him to determine whether any of them were worth any trouble. Craxton is notable among the group for being the most consistent in "jumping the gun", and also being the most unlucky in such circumstances. His handling of Pandora's Box nearly caused the death of Blackhoof and cost his group a ship and a ransom, his actions towards the Hangmen indirectly caused the first death of Blackhoof, and his investigation of Quinn van Richten's belongings nearly destroyed his friends. Despite all of this, as Craxton became closer and closer to more people, the more he was willing to do for others. This came to a head when Craxton made the effort to rescue a complete stranger, Rainan the dwarf, from the clutches of Grand Inquisitive Antomas Brusacchi. The subsequent failure of that mission would put the Plane-Stryders on the run from the Medish. History Pre-Campaign Craxton was born under unknown circumstances. Eventually the newborn child reached the island of Izalith, carried by a long-haired and desperate man in the night. Benedict VaDuva promised the protection of the child and the man left. Craxton was to be raised as a servant, and put under the protection of another servant: the recently arrived Calico Massouleur, harbored there for his own protection. There Craxton grew up as a normal child, though cut off from the world and its many people and cultures. His imagination was sparked by Calico's stories of his long-ago voyages, which in turn gave Craxton a drive for the same lifestyle. It was also in development that Craxton cultivated a knack for painting, a hobby that has not left him. In his seventeenth year, Craxton was approached by the noble son Laurence VaDuva. Laurence had been tasked with retrieving a member of the island and a new recruit, a soft entrance into the real world, requested by his father. Originally Calico was supposed to join Laurence, but due to a recent injury, he elected for Craxton to go instead. After becoming excited and being calmed down by Calico, Craxton was given Calico's Lucky Rapier to protect him on his journey. With a wagon and the horse Bob Dylan, the two left Izalith towards the Braich Lands, where they ran into trouble in the small town of Golton, which was being assaulted by lizardfolk from the jungle. The two saved the inhabitants of Golton, and witnessed one of the lizardfolk die, seemingly from nothing. While in the jungle, Craxton was knocked out for a moment by a lizardfolk raider. In this moment, a parrot under the influence of Seh-Ya Mambo was able to pluck a hair off of his head. The two were thanked, and they then moved east with the desire to reach Cet Enfer. Along the path they situated themselves in Xarxes' caravan. Over the next few days due to Seh-Ya Mambo, Craxton fell into a strange fatigue that left him unconscious and slowly emaciating. Campaign Relationships Laurence Sabioze Xarxes Azalahr Blackhoof Calatheas Calico Ireena Category:Characters